An operating system controls low-level computer system functions. Numerous operating systems are currently available. For example, a first computer system may execute a UNIX-based operating system while a second computer system may execute a Windows-based operating system.
It may be desirable to allow a single computer system to concurrently execute more than one operating system. The single computer system may execute emulation software that allows a second operating system to be executed over a first operating system. However, emulation software may degrade system performance and consume significant resources.